


New World Order [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'New World Order' by victoria_p.</p><p> </p><p>Original Cindy's no fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World Order [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New World Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62087) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Length:** 0min:57sec

 

 **Download links:** [mp3 (900 KB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/28mg7y451z6hc5c/New_World_Order.mp3) or [audiobook (900 KB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6n0nm17m8e05bqm/New_World_Order.m4b)


End file.
